Serena
by Omar-Antonio Ramos
Summary: What if Serena was never became Sailor Moon, Amy was never Sailor Mercury, Rei was never Sailor Mars, Lita was never Sailor Jupiter, and Mina was still Sailor V, and there is no Tuxedo Mask, but Darien does exist. That's what this story is about. Based o


This fanfic is pretty much what Serena's life would be if she wasn't Sailor Moon. And what Amy's life would be if she wasn't Sailor Mercury, and Rei's life if she wasn't Sailor Mars, Lita's life if she wasn't Sailor Jupiter, and Serena's and Darien's relationship if Serena was not the Moon Princess, and Darien was not Prince Darien. What if Serena was just an ordinary girl, along with the other scouts but Mina was still, Sailor V? That's what this story is. It starts off a long time before the first episode of Sailor Moon starts off. It starts off when Serena first meets Andrew...  
  


**Serena**

  
  
"Aaah! I'm late again! Oh no! Mrs. H is going to kill me!" This is just a typical day in my life. Rushed down the stairs, grabbed a bagel, and made my way to school. Unfortunately, on my way to class, I just happened to bump into the biggest jerk!  
"Watch where you are going MEATBALL HEAD!"  
"Ooh! It's you! Of all people."  
"I see you're late again."  
"Darien! Why don't you mind your own business!"  
After that unpleasant get together, I finally got to school … and got seriously yelled at by Ms. Haruna. "But my alarm clock didn't go off!"  
"No buts, Serena, this is the last time you're getting off so easy! Next time you're late, it will be one hour of after school detention!"  
"Oh but Ms. H.--"  
"Serena, I've heard enough excuses now sit down!"  
Oh, just thinking of that gives me goose bumps. Ms. H. is totally harsh! Now the next part is so totally boring. Just some boring school work, and also, we got our tests back. The horror.  
"Serena? What did you get on your test?"  
"You know what? It doesn't even matter that much."  
"You bombed it, didn't you?"  
That's Molly. She's been my best friend forever. We always like to sit down and gossip and talk about how horrid school is. We can always talk about anything. So there we were, walking home from school, and then we pass in front of the Video Arcade. AND THEY HAD THE NEW SAILOR V GAME!  
"Molly, we have to go in!"  
"Serena, I don't think you should blow all your money on video games."  
"Come on Molly! They have the new Sailor V video game!"  
"Alright …"  
"Yes!"  
I grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her in, and as I went inside, I saw, the most coolest and cutest boy I've ever seen. He was, mega, ultra, super cute! Oh and so dreamy too. And so totally mine!  
"Molly," I whispered. "Check out that cute boy with the blond hair, in the uniform."  
"Oh he's cute."  
"I know. He's so cute! And he's mine!"  
"Yeah, go for it Serena."  
"Yes, just watch me go over there and … wait, where did he go?"  
"Hello!"  
"Aaah!" We screamed like crazy, the guy just disappeared for a minute and appeared behind us.  
"You're lively ones."  
"Um … yeah." I said, a little surprised, I might add.  
"My name is Andrew, welcome to the Crown Arcade"  
"Oh, hi Andrew, nice to meet you." Said Molly.  
"Like wise."  
"Are you new here?" I asked.  
"Yes actually. This is my first day working here."  
"That's awesome. My name is Serena. You'll be seeing me around here a lot."  
Aaah! What did I just say?! Now he's going to think that I'm a total ditz who can only play Video Games! Why did I have to open my big mouth? Someone just shoot me now!   
"Well that's good, then I get to see you more." Andrew laughed, but I knew he was just being nice, because it's his job. It's not fair. And he's so cute, and now he probably thinks that I'm just a giant …  
"Meatball Head!"  
"What!?" Oh, then I turn around and there is that giant pain the rear, Darien!  
"You heard me, meatball head! You know, you really shouldn't play all of these video games. They'll rot your brain. Wait, what am I saying, it's already spoiled!"  
"You know what, Darien!! One day, a piano is going to drop from the sky and fall on your head, and you know what I'm going to do!?"  
"Stop watching so many cartoons."  
"No! I will laugh in your face! HA!" Oh that jerk, Darien, ruined all of my chances with Andrew, so I stormed out of there and took Molly with me! I stomped angrily back home.  
"I swear, one of these days, I'm just going knock Darien out! I mean he's going to get it good!"  
"You know Serena –"  
"That jerk! Ruined all of my chances with Andrew. Now I'll never be able to show my face in the Arcade again!"  
"But Serena –"  
"Oh! Why is he so mean to me! Why? What did I ever do to him!? All I've ever been is nice to him!"  
"Serena."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm trying to tell you, that we should probably hurry before your mom gets mad at you."  
"What time is it?"  
"It's five P.M."  
"What!? Oh no, my mom is going to kill me!"  
Molly sighed, "Serena." As I took off like a bullet straight for my house. 


End file.
